


Breathing

by Tivaholic



Category: NCIS, tiva - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NCIS - Freeform, TIVA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivaholic/pseuds/Tivaholic
Summary: Tony gets one of the biggest shocks of his life.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Breathing

Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Jr. sat at his desk, currently throwing paper balls and one unfortunate Timothy McGee. Gibbs walked over, all three agents looked up at him, expecting the usual “grab your gear”, but it never came. Tony was enjoying his day. He looked up at the woman across from him who was quickly typing across her keyboard. As if she could sense his focus on her, she looked over at him and gave him a small smirk. He gave her a wink before he looked back at his own computer. 

Unbeknownst to the rest of the office, himself and Ziva had been together for almost 6 months now. Something that still surprised him. He hadn’t expected the way he had told her. He just blurted it out at her and felt like giving himself a Gibbs headslap. She, fortunately, smiled at his words. How he had told her that he loved her. It caught her majorly off guard but she wouldn’t go back and change anything. She had spent many nights at his place but last night, he had asked her to move in with him. They hadn’t gotten much sleep last night. She could still see the sparkle in his eyes from when she said yes. 

She loved this new feeling. Being loved by someone that she loved back. It still felt new to her, even after six months. 

Little did she know, that sparkle was about to disappear. The elevator sounded, which was nothing out of the ordinary as they did work in an office building. Tony was so focused on Ziva that he didn’t see the woman that stood beside Ziva’s cubicle wall. The woman’s sharp intake of breath was what alerted him of someone else’s presence. He looked up all the breath in his lungs, escaped in a loud gasp. The rest of the team looked up to see the woman. She was beautiful with long blond hair with streaks of grey her and there, and sparkling green eyes. She looked to be in her 60s. Tony slowly stood up, not taking his eyes from the woman. She was the first to speak.

“Anthony.” She gave him a warm smile. He was staring at an allusion. A figment of his imagination. This couldn’t be real. Couldn’t. Not one bit. But here she was standing in front of him, smiling at him. Everything in the bullpen was quiet. Tony wide-eyed and mouth agape as he stared at her. Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva all looked at one another, wondering who this mystery woman could be. The woman seemed to become impatient with Tony’s silence.

“Anthony. Please say something.” Tears formed in Tony’s eyes. One escaping on its own mission. His breathing was hard and he couldn’t get it straight. The team was starting to get concerned. They were about to say something when finally Tony moved. He took a step closer to the woman and reached his hand out to her, touching her hand. He gasped as he felt that it was real. That it wasn’t his mind playing tricks on him. Tears started flowing down his cheeks as he engulfed the woman in his arms. Trying to pull her as close to him as possible. The woman accepted the hug and hugged him back tighter. She stroked the back of his head. Whispering in his ear. Ziva was starting to get a little jealous and more concerned. Not only did she not know the woman currently keeping her boyfriend on his feet, but he was comforted by the woman’s embrace. Tony’s voice pealed through her thought process bringing her back to present time. 

“How are you here? You died.” The woman put her hand on his cheek. Wiping the falling tears away. 

“I will tell you everything. I promise. I just don’t think it would be appropriate to have this conversation with many people staring at us.” That was when he realized where he was. NCIS. In the bullpen. He looked around to see many people staring at him and the woman, none more than his team. He nodded at the woman and grasped her hand tightly. He turned to look at Ziva, then at Gibbs.  
“Can we go somewhere private, boss?” Gibbs nodded, sensing the younger man was going to do anything and everything to make sure he got this woman alone and talking. Tony directed his gaze back at Ziva. He walked the step towards her. 

“Come with me?” His voice was shaky and strained. She couldn’t help but nod. She stood up and his other hand grasped at hers, taking it without giving a damn who was watching. She got a better look at the woman standing up. She looked familiar but she couldn’t place it, which annoyed her to no end. He practically made a beeline for the conference room. Hoping that it wasn’t occupied. When they made it to the stairs and to the door, he was glad to see that it was free game. He, Ziva, and the woman went inside the room, following Tony. He sat in the middle with each woman on either side of him.

The tears in Tony’s eyes were somewhat dried up now. Ziva could tell that they held relief, hope, anger...and love. Tony’s voice was very different than it was just a minute ago. It was more cold, strong, and determined. She could see the way his lip gave a slight quiver though, which made her tighten her hand around his, assuring him that she was here for him. 

“Start talking. I want to know everything. From the beginning. No holding back.” The woman nodded, somehow understanding his mood change. She also didn’t answer him right away but looked at Ziva. 

“You must be wondering who I am. Unless Tony has already told you about me.” Ziva’s eyebrows clenched together. Trying to put the puzzle pieces together but still couldn’t manage to make them fit. Like putting a circle in a square hole. 

“I believe I have seen you somewhere.” Tony’s hand clenched around hers as she spoke for the first time. The woman smiled.

“My name is Elizabeth. Elizabeth DiNozzo. Tony’s mother.” Ziva’s eyes widened as she remembered. The photo that Tony showed her from when he was a young boy with his mother outside of a movie theatre. She looked rarely different, just older. How could she not place this before? Elizabeth saw the flash of recognition go through Ziva’s face. She knew who she was. Who was this woman to her son? Clearly, she was more than just a co-worker. She would ask at a later time.

“Mom. Tell me what’s going on. Please.” His voice was still strong but showed the shaky side again. Elizabeth ran her thumb over Tony’s hand. 

“Okay. It was back when I was still working at the jeweler. I worked the late shift as I did sometimes for extra money.” She paused and sighed as she contemplated her next words.

“I had locked up the store and was headed to my car when I saw two men arguing in the corner of the street.” She took another pause as she hated this story. Hated how it took her from her husband and son’s life. Hated that she had to be pronounced dead for all of this.

“I witnessed one of the men stab the other. He fell to the ground dead before I could even blink. It was awful.” Tony grasped at her hand tighter, if that was even possible at this point. Tony could make some assumptions as to where this was going, but he wanted to hear it from her. Wanted her to explain it to him. Ziva all the while starting at Elizabeth intently waiting for her to continue speaking. 

“I climbed into my car as fast as I could and drove to the nearest police station. Gave them my statement but they told me that I couldn’t go home as they didn’t know if the attacker had seen my face. I called Anthony to let him know that I wouldn’t be home that night, something that he didn’t like because I couldn’t give him a good reason. But I finally got him to wait. Wait for me to get home and explain everything to him. To you.” Tony clenched his jaw. Did Senior know that she was still alive? No, he couldn’t have. After all of the times, he had married and remarried over years, he couldn’t have possibly known that she was in fact alive and breathing.

“They told me I was not to tell anyone about anything as they didn’t want word to get out about me being a witness and giving the attacker the name of the witness that watched him murder someone. I had to come up with a story to tell your father and to tell you and my mother. They told me that night that I would need to be put into the witness protection program after they had received a threatening phone call from someone stating that they knew there was a witness in the building and that they might want to keep a close eye on me. Probably stating not so discreetly that he was planning on killing me too. The officers told me that they would get me home safely. Making sure there were no tails that could indicate that we were being followed. So that I could get home to your father and you. The officers helped me develop a “plan” to make it to where you two were not dragged into this.” Tony put his hand up, breaking his hold on Ziva’s. 

“Hold on. Your telling me, that these officers put you in witness protection because of a possible street mugging and then killing?” Elizabeth nodded.

“It wasn’t a mugging. Do you really think I would go into hiding, away from your and your father, because of a mugger? No. They discovered evidence at the crime scene that placed a well known Mexican drug cartel leader there at the time of death. Which made it more dangerous for not only me but for you and Anthony. I couldn’t put the two of you in danger, so I told you along with the rest of the family that I had cancer. That I was at the hospital all night getting tests done. It killed me to lie, but I had to, to keep everyone safe.” 

“What was his name?” Elizabeth scoffed.

“I would not come around you if that man was still alive.” Tony looked up.

“So he’s dead?” His mother nodded. 

“Yes. I got the news about a week ago. I had tried to keep tabs on you when this first started but after a while, I wasn’t able to find you. Last I knew where you were was Philidelphia. One of the officers stationed with me over the years told me that you were now a federal agent working with NCIS. I was surprised to hear that you were a cop.” Tony let out a small smile. He finally asked the question that had been nagging at him.

“Did Dad ever find out? Did he ever know? Have you told him now that you’re safe?” Elizabeth laughed.

“No. He didn’t know. I haven’t contacted him yet as I wanted to see you first. I will call him when we get finished here. Hopefully, he won’t think it’s some kind of prank call or something.” Tony chuckled but then the smile was gone replaced with a serious face and tone. 

“I know you had a good reason. But I can’t forgive you right away. I am beyond relieved that you’re alive. Thrilled actually, but I just need time to process all of this. To wrap my head around it.” Elizabeth placed her hand atop his. 

“I understand completely. I have not forgiven myself either. But now, I’m hoping that I can learn a little bit about my adult federal agent son.” She smiled, causing him to smile as well. The tension in the room had settled to be a bit more peaceful and calming. 

“Well, I don’t really know where to start. When I graduated high school, I went to Ohio State on a scholarship to play basketball. After that, I went to the academy and began working in Peoria, then to Illinois, then to Philidelphia. But I assume you know a little bit about that.” She nodded. Interested in relearning her son. 

“I left Philidelphia and went to Pennsylvania then Baltimore. That’s where I met my boss. The one with the grey hair and intimidating stare.” He could hear Ziva chuckled beside him. 

“That’s when I started working here at NCIS. Been here 12 years now. Couldn’t imagine being anywhere else.” Ziva’s hand now rested on his thigh. Listening to him brighten up as he finally got to tell his mother about his accomplishments. He told her all about chasing Gibbs in a footrace back in Baltimore, then about his first partner, Kate. He mentioned how he had the plague, something that made Elizabeth’s eyes widen.

“You are telling me that you contracted a disease from the 1300s?” Tony laughed.

“Yeah. It was bioengineered and I would hate to imagine what the people from the 1300s had to go through. But yes, I did have the plague.” He went on and on about the team telling the more important details about all of them.

“Leroy Jethro Gibbs, former marine sniper turned NCIS Special Agent. He’s a real hardass but you grow to love him. He’s like a father figure to all of us. Except that doesn’t stop him from giving all of us a smack on the back of the head every once and a while.” Ziva chuckled.

“It is more like you are the one being smacked.” Tony looked at her and smiled.

“Then there’s Timothy McGee or Probie as I like to call him along with many other titles, he’s our computer expert. Can hack anything in a half a second and takedown any wizards in his ElfLord game.” Ziva smacked Tony on the back of the head, surprising Tony and Elizabeth with the sudden movement. Ziva looked at Elizabeth.

“That is the Gibbs slap. Normally done with something stupid is said.” Tony looked at her and winked.

“Abby is downstairs you haven’t seen her yet. You wouldn’t miss her. She’s the lovable goth who can make sure she can murder you and leave no forensic evidence. She even has a farting hippo. I’ll introduce you to all of them once we get settled a little more.” Elizabeth nodded, understanding his want to make sure she was staying before he introduced her to his friends.

“Tim and Abby are like siblings to me. We joke around with each other and play pranks which usually ends with Abby or Ziva winning.” Ziva smiled. 

“Then there’s Ziva. The ninja. She worked with Mossad before coming here. Scared the living hell out of us and by us I mean me.” They all laughed at that. Tony looked into her eyes as he spoke.

“I’ve fallen in love with her. Would do anything for her.” Ziva’s eyes weld up with tears. Knowing that he truly meant that. He looked back at his mother.

“I actually asked her to move in with me.” Elizabeth’s eyes teared up as she really did miss everything. Her son had fallen in love with, what she has heard, a badass, but also someone that cares for him and that would do anything for him too. 

“That’s wonderful. I am happy and proud of you, Anthony. You have grown so much and I hate that I missed all of it, but I’m glad that I’m here now. To listen to you tell me all about your friends and family and this woman here.” She pointed to Ziva.

“I’m glad that you’re taking care of him. I am still angry at his father for how he treated him.” Tony whipped his head around.

“You know about that?” Elizabeth nodded, sadly.

“Yes. Trust me I will give him a good talking to once I see him for sending you to all of those boarding schools. That’s not what he should have done. He shouldn’t have spent more time with his work than with his own son. I will let that be known very quickly.” Tony smirked then looked down at the table.

“I really am sorry, Tony. For everything that I have put you through over the years. For making you believe that I was dead. It wasn’t what I wanted for you or myself and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I promise.” Tony softly smiled at her.

“I know you will. That’s why I’m willing to keep an open mind.” 

“Thank you.” All three stood up, Tony hugging his mother again. 

“Would you mind waiting outside the door for a minute? I need to talk to Ziva about something.” Elizabeth nodded with a smile adorning her face. She made her way out and when the door closed Tony practically launched himself at her. He planted his lips upon hers and held her close. She responded almost immediately. He deepened the kiss, placing his hand on her cheek, pulling her close. She was the one that pulled back from him. He took a deep breath. His hand still placed upon her cheek.

“Thank you. For everything.” Ziva smiled up at him. 

“Anytime.” She placed a quick kiss upon his lips before pulling back.

“I think Gibbs and McGee deserve an explanation though.” He nodded.

“I know. I don’t want them to know the full story yet. Just tell them who she is. For now.” Ziva nodded. They made their way hand in hand to the door and opened it to see Elizabeth patiently waiting for them. Tony clasped his free hand with his mother’s and the three of them walked back down to the bullpen. Before leaving the conference room, Tony had looked at his watch and noticed they had been in there for nearly an hour. Surely Gibbs would understand, right?

When the bullpen came of view, the silhouette of Abby could be seen. Of course, McGee and probably called her up. He also saw Ducky and Jimmy stood beside Gibbs’ desk. When they turned the corner of Ziva’s desk, everyone noticed their reappearance. Abby gave him a sympathetic look. McGee probably told her that he broke down crying right in the middle of the bullpen.   
He looked at everyone. His team. His friends. His family. 

“Thank you, Gibbs, for giving me a little time to adjust. Uh, everyone, this is Elizabeth DiNozzo.” A moment of silence passed as nobody knew an Elizabeth from his family, not even Gibbs. 

“My mother.” He finally said. Elizabeth smiled at everyone. Her eyes landed on Gibbs.

“Agent Gibbs, I didn’t mean to disrupt anything earlier. I apologize.” Tony smiled and looked at his mother.

“Rule 6.” Elizabeth looked at him with a look of “what?” Tony let out a chuckle. It was fun to see her like this. Back then, it was always her getting him confused, now it was him. 

“Never say you're sorry, it’s a sign of weakness.” Elizabeth looked at him with a still confused look on her face. 

“Gibbs has a set of rules that everyone on his team must follow. That’s one of them.” Elizabeth finally seemed to somewhat understand with a nod of her head. Tony looked almost awkward for a minute.

“Anyway, this is the rest of the team. Obviously, you kinda meet Gibbs and McGee earlier, but this is Abby Sciuto like I mentioned earlier, our forensic scientist.” Abby ran over and engulfed Elizabeth in a tight hug. 

“It’s so nice to meet you.” Elizabeth looked over Abby’s shoulder to Tony signaling him for some help. 

“Abby, let her breath a little.” Abby let go.

“Sorry. I’m a hugger.” Elizabeth gave another look of confusion to Tony. He shrugged.

“She kinda gets a pass.” He looked over at the newly extended group. 

“This is Dr. Donald Mallard, or as we call him Ducky. He’s our chief medical examiner. Alongside him is Jimmy Palmer, our assistant medical examiner.” They both came up to give their greetings, none as strong as Abby’s but would do. Elizabeth smiled as she met the people that her son worked with. She liked them. From afar they looked like a weird bunch, but it looked like they were all good for each other. She liked that Tony had people like that. 

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you all. I hope you're keeping Anthony in line.” They all laughed. Gibbs got up from his chair and made his way over. Giving a hand as a greeting.

“He keeps himself in line, it’s just the jokes that go too far.” Tony’s eyes went wide as Elizabeth looked at him like she used to when he was a child.

“To...be fair...I…I don’t start all of them.” the team laughed as he stuttered. Gibbs looked back at him.

“What about the water balloon fight in Abby’s lab last week?” His mother gave him another look. He pursed his lips. 

“Well...that one’s on me.” Everyone laughed again. Tony looked at his mother.

“Don’t you think you should call dad, let him know?” She smiled. 

“Yes. I want to give you space to think about this as well, so I’m staying at the Adam’s hotel if you need to talk or just want to drop by.” He nodded. That was probably for the best. He didn’t want too many emotions too fast or else it might mess with his head. 

“Okay. I’ll come by before and after work tomorrow. If that’s okay?” Elizabeth put her hand on his cheek.

“I’ve been away from you for far too long. Come whenever you like day or night.” She placed a kiss on his cheek, something that made Tony close his eyes. As he remembered all the times she had done that as a child.

“I love you, never forget that.” He nodded.

“I love you, too.” With that, she walked to the elevator and gave him a motherly look as she stepped into the elevator.

He looked over at Ziva. Things were different now. Very different. He might get his biological family back, but until then, he was happy with just having his mother back. He had Ziva and the rest of the team on his side and he could never be more grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this oneshot! It sprung in my head earlier today and figured why not? As always, thank you so much for reading! See you next time!


End file.
